


let's meet again

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: before it all went to hell, they were friends.





	

"Hey, hey, Nasch!"

Nasch looks up from the ocean to see Vector walking up to him on the dock, smiling as always. "What is it? Shouldn't you be making preparations to go home?"

Vector had come to the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean in secret, just like he has for the last seven years. To meet Nasch.

He was supposed to leave by sundown.

It's night.

"Heh, I didn't properly say goodbye to you, yet."

"Becoming king, huh?"

Vector and Nasch finally worked out a peace treaty since Vector's father can't reign due to his illness.

Nasch can't help but to find it convenient, because the war would've torn both of their countries apart.

(Being at war with his best friend would be the worst.)

Nasch has been king for a year, as his parents died due to that very illness.

He remembers he cried that day. He remembers Vector hugging him, Merag quietly crowning him.

Nasch swore to not cry anymore. 

He won't.

"Yeah. I won't be able to visit much. I don't think the country can last very long without me-" Vector nervously looks from left to right, then he sits down next to Nasch. 

Nasch scoots to the right a little so Vector has space, but Vector scoots a little closer. Nasch doesn't mind; he's used to it. "So it might be the last time we meet."

(It is.)

"Yeah. But once I have everything under control, we can surely meet up again!"

Nasch doesn't say anything, and he looks at the stars instead.

Things have been strange, lately.

Merag is sensitive towards magic, but apparently her senses are dulled as it is right now. Almost as if she herself was the target of the magic.

But nothing has happened, they're both fine.

"Maybe it's the calm before the storm," Nasch mutters to himself, and Vector tilts his head. 

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

They stare in silence, and then Vector holds out his pinky. "Hey, wanna make a promise?"

Nasch dislikes promises. He keeps them, but he dislikes them. "What promise?"

"Promise me you'll come meet me again here. One year from now."

Nasch is about to decline _because what if we have duties_ , but Vector is here for the last time and he's about to cry and the promise is harmless anyway, so he interlocks pinkies with Vector. "I bet you'll be late again."

"Hey, I'm not always late!"

Nasch chuckles.

"Nasch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

~*~

104 days later, Nasch is approached by a servant.

"King!"

"What is it?"

"P-Prince Vector has been waging war against at least 3 nations, all of which have lost the war."

"How has this not been reported earlier?!"

"None of our informants got through-"

"Damn it."

~*~

It's the 365th day when Nasch sees fire.

Fire, monsters. 

Ships.

A flag he'd used to look out for every two weeks, with childish anticipation that didn't match his usual scowl.

"Vector."

It's only afternoon.

As soon as he gets into earshot, Vector smirks.

"See? I got here early this time."


End file.
